The technology disclosed herein relates generally to systems and methods for calibrating steering devices to vehicle operator controls and, more specifically, to rigging fluid control bodies to vehicle operator controls.
Fluid dynamics includes the disciplines of aerodynamics and hydrodynamics to optimize fluid flow across control surfaces of a vehicle. The control surfaces are precisely moved by the operator during vehicle movement to create steering forces to direct the vehicle in a designated path and provide stability during travel. For example, a rudder may be adjusted to steer an aircraft or an elevator on a wing may be positioned to stabilize lift forces. Complex three-dimensional shapes are often used as control surfaces to optimize fuel consumption and provide effective operation. These shapes in combination with the other surfaces determine vehicle performance characteristics.
Various rigging methods to calibrate control surfaces and related systems are known. A pivotable control surface (e.g., a rudder, an elevator, an aileron or a flaperon) may steer a vehicle (e.g., an aircraft). Deviations of the control surface shape may distort a relationship between the vehicle controls and the control surface. Calibration restores the relationship by establishing an alignment feature as part of the control surface which may be aligned to a rigging point on the vehicle associated with a known control setting. A metrology device and/or computer software may be used for calibration. The metrology device may define a positional relationship between a reference surface (e.g., an alignment indexing plate comprising a plurality of linear measurement markings) on the vehicle, a rotational axis of the control surface, and a target location (e.g., neutral position) of the alignment feature. By manipulating the control surface to a target relationship relative to the reference surface, the location of the alignment feature on the control surface may be calibrated relative to the operator controls. In this manner, the operator controls may be rigged to accurately reflect the true position of the control surface to improve vehicular performance.
Current tooling for rudder rigging on some aircraft can present concerns with respect to ensuring the accuracy of testing and the safety of aircraft and personnel. There is a need for a system and method that would enable a user to measure the position of a rudder or other control surface for rigging by non-contact means.